Of Fight and Flight
by Shrub
Summary: Star Fox back in action, with a new enemy that's threatening to destroy the universe! Blah blah blah, R&R!


Shrub: Hiya all, I jus' decided to do a Star Fox fic 'cuz I felt like it, and hope you enjoy it! I can't really think of anything else to say right now, maybe later.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make this brief and to the point. I don't own Star Fox, Nintendo, or anything affiliated with it. (starts tearing up) I told myself I wasn't going to cry.  
  
" " = speech  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
= the coolest divider thing this side of Katina  
  
  
  
Fox McCloud was snoozing in a hammock somewhere on an island in a distant planet when he got a message transmitted from General Pepper. He awoke with a start, muttered a few unintelligible words, and then pressed a button on his watch. A small hologram came up, with General Pepper on it.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Star Fox, but this is urgent! The Lylat system may be in great peril!"  
  
"Again? Great, where do I start?"  
  
"Actually, we're not sure who's causing the trouble, but something - or someone - is attacking the planets with a giant fleet, and taking over the bases deployed on the planets! We need you to investigate, and hopefully stop whatever's doing this! End transmission." General Pepper suddenly faded from the projection, and the hologram closed. Fox sighed, shaking his head. He quickly packed up his things, then entered the Great Fox.  
  
"Rob 64 - set course for Corneria, notify Falco and Slippy of a new mission, and tell them to meet me there!" Fox considered asking Peppy for help, but hesitated, remembering that Peppy retired and didn't want to be bothered. However, this was a different case; this was urgent.  
  
  
  
On Corneria.  
  
Fox McCloud stood there beside the Great Fox in the landing bay of Corneria, waiting for his crew to show up. He tapped his foot, glancing at his watch. It had been three years since they last worked together, destroying Andross and his reign of terror over the galaxy. He remembered his final battle against Andross.  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
"You're mine, Star Fox!" Andross's face appeared out of nowhere, along with giant, gloved hands. They just seemed to float in the air. Andross started to swipe at Fox's Arwing. 'How am I going to destroy this monster?' Fox thought. Then, he saw a glowing yellow patch on the gloves. He decided to fire at it. As his lasers hit it, the glove flashed a couple of times, then exploded. Andross got angry, and started to vacuum up everything that got in front of his mouth. Fox lobbed a bomb at him, and he swallowed that as well. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded in Andross's mouth. He started to swipe at Fox again, but Fox fired at his eyes. Andross was obviously annoyed by this and started to shake his head, trying to clear his vision. Fox took this opportunity to attack the other gloved hand. Suddenly, it also blew up. All that was left was the head.but then it changed into a giant robotic face that tried to chew his Arwing up. Fox set up rapid-fire and soon, Andross was toast. However.  
  
Fox's Arwing automatically set its configuration to all-range mode. Fox looked around. 'What's going on?' he thought. Then, he saw it - Andross, or actually his brain. It floated around in the giant dome that Fox was in. 'I guess this is the final battle,' he thought. He started to fire his lasers at it, but it was going for him, so he did a flip, trying to gain some ground. Fox turned the ship around and shot a bomb at the brain, but it didn't affect it much. Fox glanced at the supply meter. 'Only three bombs left, eh?' He turned around, only the brain was expecting him. He was caught in the tentacles of the brain, and it was damaging him every second. He tried to get loose, but he couldn't, so he barrel-rolled a couple times. He shot a few lasers and soon was released. He checked the status bar. That last brush with the brain had damaged the ship by about 15%. He did a flip and switched rapid-fire back on. The brain took some damage, and he was just about to collide into it if he hadn't steered under it at the last second. "You will die, just like your father!" it taunted. Fox seethed inwardly, but tried to stay calm. He pushed the power gauge to full, letting the laser charge. He targeted the brain and locked on to it. "Eat this, you fuck!" he cried as he blasted a shot of charged, pure laser energy at the brain. Of course, the brain couldn't escape, and the charged shot hit the brain and caused a miniature explosion. Fox looked down at the enemy data chart. It damaged Andross by barely 7%. He wished Slippy was here, Slippy was always good at reading the enemies and stuff. The brain caught him off guard, and smashed into the Arwing. "Fuck!" he yelled, but managed to escape the tentacles. 'This is taking far too long,' he thought. 'The Arwing's not going to be able to last much longer, so here goes - do or die.' He looked at the radar. Andross's brain was right behind him. Fox did a somersault, allowing the brain to float in front of him, then started attacking. He released a bomb. "Bomb one! This is for Corneria!" Another bomb. "Bomb two! For Star Fox!" Then he shot the last bomb. "Final bomb! This is for my father!" He set the ship to rapid-fire, and started to fire all his laser cannons at the brain. 'I wouldn't want to die any other way than in combat,' he thought. "And this! These lasers are for you, bitch!" The brain floated slowly towards him, looming over him like death. He braced himself for the collision, the impact, and the explosion, never releasing his finger from the fire button. It seemed like certain death - but at the last moment, the brain exploded and was destroyed. The explosion set the whole area on fire, and the base was going to explode soon. 'Holy shit, I survived! I better get the hell outta here while I still can.' He flew around for a while before finding a small exit.  
  
  
  
Fox shuddered at the memory. He remembered how he flew into the tunnels, how he saw the ghost of his father, his father's Arwing guiding him to safety, and the reunion with his crew.  
  
Now the Lylat system required Fox to once again save the day. And he couldn't do that without his crew to assist him. A few minutes later, two Arwings appeared from the sky and started to descend.  
  
  
  
Shrub: So.how ya like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Puh-lease review, no flames, etc. That's funny, I'm still at a loss for words, because the only thing I can think of right now is string cheese! STRING CHEEEEEEEEESE! 


End file.
